Reconstitution of biomedical aspects of the history of Portuguese slaving in the southern Atlantic (roughly between 1730 and 1830) forms an integral part of my long-term study of the Angolan slave trade. Although this trade accounted for approximately 40% of the total volume of transatlantic slaving, health conditions in Angola, Brazil (the destination of most Angolan slaves), and in the southern Atlantic are barely known. Such knowledge is useful not only for understanding Portuguese slaving but also for purposes of comparison with disease and death elsewhere in the Atlantic trade, for the medical history of Africa, and for the history of Luso-Brazilian medicine. I propose, during the months of July-August, 1977, to translate and annotate a medical treatise (Luiz Antonio de Oliveira Mendes, "Discurso academico ao programa...", Memorias economicas da Academia Real das Sciencias, IV (1812), 1-64) which illuminates health conditions in the Angolan slave trade at the end of the eighteenth century. This text is very little known, owning to the inability of most slavery historians to read Portuguese and to the difficulty of comprehending its Angolan and Brazilian regionalisms. My knowledge of Portuguese, field research experience in Angola, training in the history and anthropology of Africa, and previous research and writing on the history of the slave trade enable me to annotate the text to stress African contributions to Angolan and Brazilian medical lore, place the treatise accurately in the context of studies on morbidity and mortality in the slave trade, and develop its relationship to the history of Portuguese medicine. Published dictionaries and source materials on Angolan history make it feasible to execute this project in the U.S. by the end of the three-month grant requested. Several possibilities for immediate publication are available.